


Handon in New Orleans - Hope Surrenders to Lonving

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: ENDED. ALL THAT MALIVORE NIGHTMARE IS OVER, BUT THERE WAS A PORE. LANDON WAS HIS HOST, AND FOR A MIRACLE, HE DIDN'T DIE AGAIN. BUT UNTIL THIS SECOND CHANCE WOULD HAVE A PRICE: ALL THE SUPERNATURAL YEAR HE LIVED WOULD BE DELETED, AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FROM THE BEGINNING. HE WOULD NOT REMEMBER NOTHING, WOULD NOT REMEMBER HAVING SEEN ME AT THE RAF'S FIRST TRANSFORMATION; OF SCHOOL, OF US, NOTHING. BUT IF THIS WAS THE WAY TO HAVE YOU WELL, SAFE, ALIVE, THERE WOULD BE NO DISCUSSION. IT WAS WHAT HAD TO BE DONE.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

H: - Do it.

A: - Are you sure? Hope, he'll forget everything.

H: - Do it. He forgot me once, it wouldn't be a new challenge for me. If so he is safe, do it.

I let the twins drain me into the spell that would remove any and all traces of Malivore and the supernatural world of Landon, but before we start we need to discuss what he should remember to move on.

H: - He will wake up at the bus stop, the backpack will be ready to travel. There, there will be a ticket to New Orleans, I can guarantee that he will be right there. He'll remember running away from home and after Raf left in that accident with his girlfriend. You will suffer for losing it, but you know that New Orleans will be a fresh start. He will remember meeting his mother, but she did not live up to what he expected and he knows it was better to leave her behind. We don't want him to start an endless search, right? You will forget my name, my face, everything about me before and after we meet again.

Everyone listened in silence. Not necessarily because they were agreeing, but because there was something different to be done. I thought and rethought all the gaps that should be filled, but nothing new occurred to me. That was it. Instructions given, we did the spell and Dr. Saltzman would take care of leaving it in the agreed place. As soon as we were done, I looked at his serene face, still unconscious, it would be my last sight of Landon. Or at least it should be.

Everything was done as agreed. I went up to my room and cried a lot. So that was it.

After all we've been through, that would be my end with Landon. I tried to hold on to the thought that he would be safe and well, but that didn't make it hurt less. Our story had been erased for him, and if I wanted to go through it, it would have to be erased for me too. I remembered that I should call Aunt Freya to ask for a "casual" way to find Landon and hire him as a waiter at Russeou, at least while he couldn't find anything else. I explained everything we had done and how she couldn't let anything slip about me, us or our world. It was not difficult to convince her, she always understood me very well.

Days later, Aunt Freya called to say that everything was okay with Landon. He had arrived in the city and now worked at the bar. She told me that he played the guitar to entertain tourists on his days off, but I asked him to stop there. It was no longer easy to move on, knowing how he was touching life didn't help much. I thanked her again for everything she did and hung up.

It was amazing how everything seemed to have returned to normal, to the most normal that my life has ever been. Even though I got close to the twins, I couldn't help falling into old isolation habits. My days were ashes. I painted, trained, wrote in my diary, went on recruiting assignments from time to time. But that was it. Two months later, I was having a really bad, terrible week. I was no longer able to cope with the delay of hours, with classes, with the conversations of overcoming that Lizzie built when she realized my worst days. Everything was awful. Even my magic was unstable. For the first time, I was able to feel what my father and uncles probably felt when they had to walk away from each other and from me years ago. The need to see someone's face, to hear their voice, to know that they are a few hours away, and simply not to be able to. Do not do it. I had gotten very good at controlling impulses, but that was not one of them.

I snuck out of school, after curfew, took my car (carefully left by Uncle Elijah to be delivered when I was old) and went to Landon. Every part of me knew how wrong and dangerous that decision was, but I went anyway. I'm not sure what I was expecting. I think I hoped to change my mind after hours of driving and turning around on my way back to school, but I didn't. Every mile closer to the Landon just made me want to keep going. I drove all night and when I got to the French barracks I just didn't know what to do. I didn't go home, I couldn't. I parked nearby on some street and got out, walking around where I grew up. So many memories came to mind; so many good and very bad times. I remember walking for hours after buying a coffee. When I finally decided that it had been a bad idea to have gone there and was going back to the car, I saw him. I heard, actually. I was listening in the distance, he was playing one of my favorite songs and when it was over I was surprised to be in front of him.

H: - Somewhere in time, John Barry. - Said putting money in the guitar case.

When he looked at me it seemed that we had never been apart. I felt the same sense of security as always, the feeling of being at home. He held my gaze as he spoke:

LA: - Somewhere in time. You have a request.

How I miss hearing your voice, I think that's why I found myself smiling after he just said those words.

H: - I let you choose, apparently you have good taste in music.

He smiled a little embarrassedly, but continued to look me in the eye, with the same sweetness as always.

LA: - Okay, can I play after breakfast? I just placed the order and was playing while I waited.

H: - Of course! It's all right.

LA: - Will you accompany me?

I should have thanked him for the invitation and simply left, but without knowing why, I said yes and followed him. He put the guitar away and we walked to a table outside a pastry shop. The waitress left the order on the table, nothing much, toast, jam and coffee. He offered me, but I was not hungry. I don't think I could hold anything in my stomach with that nervousness. He stopped suddenly as he brought the bread and jam to his mouth and I was surprised. Then he put it back on the plate and held out his hand to me.

LA: - I'm Landon, by the way.

H: - I know. - Said naturally, scolding me right away for that.

LA: - You know? - He asked, surprised.

H: - Yeah, hm, it's written on the case of your guitar. - UFA!

LA: It is, isn't it? - He said smiling, kind of silly.

He kept looking at me, as if he expected something. Until I realized that he was waiting for me to introduce myself, obviously. And now? I couldn't risk saying my name and it would trigger any memory. So I thought of something I didn't use to do: use my middle name.

H: - Andrea, my name is Andrea.

LA: - Nice to meet you, Andrea. So, do you like the classics?

He went back to eating, waiting for my answer. He acted so naturally that it was almost easy to talk to him, if it weren't for everything else he didn't know and I would.

H: - Not exactly. I heard that song in a movie I saw with my boyfriend, and I love it ever since.

LA: - Boyfriend, is it?

He asked with a somewhat disappointed but curious look. Maybe I wanted to know if he was there with me.

H: - It's complicated. We're not together, but we're kind of not done.

LA: - But you still like him.

H: - A lot.

LA: - I see.

H: - Do you understand?

LA: - I mean, it's not that I'm in love or anything, but I kind of understand. You will find it crazy.

H: - I would be surprised at my tolerance for unusual things.

LA: - Right. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I have that person. Someone I don't know, I've never seen, I don't know the name, but I know it's her. Have you ever felt that way?

H: - So how?

LA: - As if it were meant for someone?

H: - Yes, once.

LA: - This guy, right?

H: - Yeah, this guy.

LA: - Well, then you know how it is. Sometimes I think that fate sucks.

H: - fate sucks.

We agree with laughter.

H: - But you know? I think a lot of the situation goes. See, sometimes, we spend our lives fighting fate because it doesn't take us where we want to go. But when something goes wrong, we cross our fingers and hope that fate will fix it. You see?

LA: - I understand

He looked me in the eye, and I looked at him too. I couldn't help it. I couldn't escape the urge to feel that connection with him.

LA: - For the first time in a long time, I think he really is packing up.

We were silent for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity. I understood what he meant, but I decided to ignore it, because to understand the meaning of those words was to understand the warning that I should go. I almost went, but when he noticed my disturbance, he quickly changed the subject.

LA: - So, Andrea, are you from here? I don't remember seeing you before.

H: - I was born here, I lived here for years, but I haven't been to the city in a while. Is that you?

LA: - No, I arrived a few months ago. But I feel connected to the city. There's something about her that won't let me go, and today, I'm really glad I didn't.

There was the warning sign again, because I never obeyed the warning signs ?! Enough! This was getting dangerous, I needed to go.

H: - I need to go. - Said getting up from the table.

LA: - Wait, what about the music? You still have an order.

I wanted to escape from there, at that time, but it was as if my feet were stuck to the ground. I just couldn't seem to leave him.

H: - Okay, just one song.

Landon then took the guitar and we went back to where he was playing before. I took every moment to look at him, who knows when or if I would see him again. Then he played a melody and started singing.

I've been Out on the ocean

Sailing alone Traveling nowhere

You've been Running on hard ground

With just you around

Your heart beats the only sound

But I know Once in a while we will find

The sound of your heart beats with mine

And when it's time I'll leave the ocean behind

You'll be Like in a movie

Where everything stops

I'll leave the ocean behind

It was beautiful. I almost believed that the universe, destiny or whatever it was telling me that it would come back to me. But, the tears and pain that came to me at the end of the last note were the real part of that madness. I took advantage of the fact that more people had gathered to hear him and I left as quickly as I could, without looking back. I know that if I looked, I wouldn't be able to leave. I got in the car and drove back to school. Every word of that song echoed in my ears. With them all the sensations I felt when I saw Landon. The way time stood still when my eyes met his; the way the world around me disappeared when he smiled at me; and now, the way the floor under my feet collapsed from having to leave it again.


	2. Handon in New Orleans - Landon Finds His Destiny

Two months. Two months had passed since I woke up at a bus stop with a ticket to New Orleans without remembering how I got there. I can't complain about my luck. Since I arrived in the city, things have been happening fast for me: I met a very kind girl named Freya, she offered me the waiter spot in her bar; he was not homeless, which was already a big relief, and I could make music in my spare time. In other times, this would be the epitome of a good life by my standards.

Even so, it still hurt to live with the days without Raf. The idea that he had left in that accident was so vague that I almost couldn't believe it. The same thing happened when I thought about my mother. I don't remember her face well, I lost our photo, I was fighting the fact that we agreed that it would be better to stay apart, but still ... all this is as real to me as the existence of unicorns. In addition, there is always that feeling that something is missing, an important part. I can't explain it, it's like I feel tied to something by a thin thread that is strained every time I try to remember, but I stop whenever I think I'm going to break it. As much as I want to get rid of this feeling of incompleteness, the idea of letting go of that thread scares me.

It was easy to get lost in thoughts like that when walking around the city. I don't think I could ever see everything New Orleans can show, no matter how much time passes. I like this place, I feel connected to it for some reason that I also cannot explain. It is as if, at some point, this would be the scenario where things would start to make some sense.

As it was my day off, I spent in the cafeteria and ordered my breakfast. I decided to play something while I waited. The cafeteria was in front of the square, so I just had to cross the street. I chose one of my favorites, I also don't remember why I was a favorite, but I just played. When I finished, I came across a girl ...

H: - Somewhere in time, John Barry. - She said putting money in the guitar case.

Her face, eyes and gaze were so familiar that I couldn't help but stare at her. It was weird. I think, for the first time in my life, I felt really safe, at home.

LA: - Somewhere in time. You have a request.

I don't know why she smiled, I didn't say anything too much, but I think I smiled back.

H: - I let you choose, apparently you have good taste in music.

I was probably looking like an idiot, I don't know why, but I couldn't hide my smile just by looking at her. It was the lightest feeling I had in the last few months, I hardly remembered what it was like to feel that way, so good, happy. Across the street, I saw the waitress calling, my order was ready, but I didn't want to go and leave it there, so I invited her, without the slightest hope that she would say yes, but she did.

LA: - Okay, can I play after breakfast? I just placed the order and was playing while I waited.

H: - Of course! It's all right.

LA: - Will you accompany me?

I put my guitar away and we crossed the street to the cafeteria. For some reason, I was nervous and afraid to trip over those few steps, idiot, I know. But I was really happy that she was there, walking beside me. I offered my coffee, but she refused, she seemed a little nervous too, but nothing that would change the effect of her presence there. So when I was about to bite my toast with jam, I realized that I didn't even know his name. Man, I was an idiot. I reached out and said:

LA: - I'm Landon, by the way.

H: - I know. - She said naturally, changing her expression soon after.

Okay, how did that girl I never saw in my life know my name?

LA: - You know? - I asked surprised.

H: - Yeah, hm, it's written on the case of your guitar.

LA: - It is, isn't it? - He said smiling, kind of silly.

Okay, obviously she had seen my name in the guitar case, how else would she know? I kept looking at her waiting. It took her a few seconds to realize that I was waiting for her to tell me her name, so she smiled sheepishly and said gently:

H: - Andrea, my name is Andrea.

LA: - Nice to meet you, Andrea. So, do you like the classics?

I went back to eating after that question, which must have been pretty silly, but it occurred to me to keep talking to her.

H: - Not exactly. I heard that song in a movie I saw with my boyfriend, and I love it ever since.

LA: - Boyfriend, is it?

Of course she had a boyfriend. How could I not? It was beautiful and you could feel how special it was just being close to her. I didn't want to be impolite or anything, but she probably noticed my disappointment and hurried to explain.

H: - It's complicated. We're not together, but we're kind of not done.

LA: - But you still like him.

H: - A lot.

LA: - I see.

H: - Do you understand?

LA: - I mean, it's not that I'm in love or anything, but I kind of understand.

You will find it crazy.

H: - I would be surprised at my tolerance for unusual things.

LA: - Right. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I have that person. Someone I don't know, I've never seen, I don't know the name, but I know it's her. Have you ever felt that way?

H: - So how?

LA: - As if it were meant for someone?

H: - Yes, once.

LA: - This guy, right?

H: - Yeah, this guy.

LA: - Well, then you know how it is. Sometimes I think that fate sucks.

H: - Fate is a drug.

Well, there I was, sharing with a stranger the worst feeling I felt all the time. I'm not sure why, I just said what I thought about feeling connected to someone I didn't even know if there was, and now I almost thought that besides being there, that person was right in front of me. We laughed after we agreed that fate was a drug. I couldn't help wondering how natural it seemed we were doing this, talking, laughing, being in each other's company. It was both scary and wonderful.

H: - But you know? I think a lot of the situation goes. See, sometimes, we spend our lives fighting fate because it doesn't take us where we want to go. But when something goes wrong, we cross our fingers and hope that fate will fix it. You see?

LA: - I see.

I really understood what she meant. He even agreed. I spent my whole life waiting for the drug of Destiny to fix the wrong parts of my life, I had even lost hope, when on a beautiful day She came to me. I looked her in the eye and she held my gaze. I'm sure he felt that way too, unable to escape the connection we knew we had.

LA: - For the first time in a long time, I think he really is packing up.

We were silent for a few seconds, which seemed to be eternal. I probably blew it, but I couldn't help saying it. I think I scared her, but I tried to change the subject as fast as I could, all I didn't want was for her to leave.

LA: - So, Andrea, are you from here? I don't remember seeing you before.

H: - I was born here, I lived here for years, but there are times that I don't come to the city. Is that you?

LA: - No, I arrived a few months ago. But I feel connected to the city. There's something about her that won't let me go, and today, I'm really glad I didn't.

Ah, Landon! Why can't you shut up ?! She was definitely embarrassed, even though that was not my intention. What could I say? It was true. I thought several times about leaving the city, but something never left. I'm not sure what, but somewhere in my mind I knew that if I stayed, that missing part of my life could find me there.

H: - I need to go. - Said getting up from the table.

LA: - Wait, what about the music? You still have an order.

She visibly wanted to escape, but, like me, she might not be able to leave.

H: - Okay, just one song.

I took the guitar and we went back to the square. We observed the whole way when the other was not looking. I confess that I could spend the rest of my life looking at her, but I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. I thought of a song that said what I was feeling, I wanted her to know. I remembered a song by Jes Hudak and started to sing.

I've been Out on the ocean

Sailing alone Traveling nowhere

You've been Running on hard ground

With just you around

Your heart beats the only sound

But I know Once in a while we will find

The sound of your heart beats with mine

And when it's time I'll leave the ocean behind

You'll be Like in a movie

Where everything stops

I'll leave the ocean behind

She watched from a distance, other people came together to hear me too, but she can't take her eyes off her. I Think she was crying just before the song ended, but I didn't get a chance to confirm it. I looked away for a second to thank the audience and when I came back to see it, it was gone. In an instant all the magic was gone. The look that made time stand still, the smile that made the world disappear, were no longer there. Whoever she was, or wherever she was from, I know we would meet again, but until then, all I would have was memories of the best morning of my life with Andrea.


End file.
